Naruto SHippudden Kazekages Story 232 EditP
by mariah92
Summary: This story is basically about all of the Hokage and their legendary ninjas are going to fight orochimaru Sound village that has killed the Third Hokage and They are going to show their will of Fire by Uniting together as one Council to seek out orochimaru


**Chapter 1 Third Hokage Forever**

WHERE IS THE THIRD HOKAGE EXPLOSIVE SANIN ?

LOOK UP THERE ON TOP OF THE CHUNIN EXAMS BUILDING !!

HE IS FIGHTING THE ENEMY OROCHIMARU AND SOME OF HIS SOUND NINJAS.

OROCHIMARU IS FIGHTING THE THIRD HOKAGE ON TOP OF THE DEMONIC LEAF VILLAGE'S CHUNIN EXAM BULDING. OROACHIMRU... WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO THE DEMONIC LEAF VILLAGE.

YOU OLD FOOL... YOU EXILED ME FROM THE DEMONIC LEAF VILLAGE SO NOW IM GOING TO KILL YOU SENSI NOW DIE....

OROCHIMARU IF I DIE I AM GOING TO TAKE YOU WITH ME....... HERE TAKE THIS "EARTH RISING WALL JUTSU"

YOU OLD FOOL YOU NEVER LEARN DO I AM AN LEGENDARY NINJA I AM IMMORTAL NOW DIE.... 1000 SWORDS OF VENGENCE

FORBIDDEN JUTSU: SEALING JUTSU SHIKIFUHIN REAPER DEATH SEAL

WHAT ARE YOU DOING OLD MAN IM NOT GOING TO DIE HERE.... I WILL DESTROY THE DEMONIC LEAF VILLAGE

NOW THIS IS IT.... I AM SAD THAT I COULD NOT TAKE YOU WITH ME....YOU WILL NEVER PERFORM ANOTHER HAND SIGN

GIVE ME BACK MY ARMS OLD MAN....GIVE ME BACK MY ARMS YOU FOOL..

GOOD......BYE SEE YOU IN THE NEXT LIFE OROCHIMARU

DO YOU THINK THE THIRD HOKAGE IS DEAD EXPLOSIVE SANIN

COME ON MY FELLOW SOUND NINJA THIS MISSION HAS FAILED ITS OVER I WILL DESTROY THE DEMONIC LEAF VILLAGE...

DESTROY THE BARRIER NOW

OROCHIMARU HAS KILLED THE THIRD HOKAGE

LET ALL OF THE VILLAGERS KNOW THAT THE HOKAGE HAS DIED

PREPARE FOR HIS FUNERAL AND ALL OF THE OTHERS WHO HAVE LAYED THEIR LIVES ON THE LINE FOR THE DEMONIC LEAF VILLAGE

DAY OF THE FUNERAL

SPEECH:

~DEMONIC NINE TAILED WOLF: THIS HAS IS A VERY PAINFUL DAY TO THE DEMONIC LEAF VILLAGE THAT EVEN THE SKY IS CRYING BUT THE THIRD HOKAGE HAS LEFT US IN THE WORST TIME WE HAVE TO KEEP ARE HEADS UP THOUGH HE MAY BE GREATLY MISSED. HE LEFT US SOMETHING PRICELESS AND MEANINGFUL, HE LEFT USE THE HIDDEN DEMONIC LEAF VILLAGE'S WILL OF FIRE THAT STILL BURNS IN ALL OF US SO LET US REMEMBER HIM AND ALL OF THOSE WHO SACRIFICED THEIR LIVES FOR THIS VILLAGE.

WHY DO THEY DO IT..... WHY DO SOMEONE PRECIOUS HAVE TO DIE?

WELL.... ITS THE WAY OF THE SHIN-OBI THEY CHOOSE TO LAY THEIR LIVES ON THE LINE ALL TO SHOW THE LOYALTY TO THE HOKAGE..

........... DEATH IS PEACEFUL..EASY, BUT LIFE IS HARD..PAINFUL

**Chapter 2: Finding the new hokage**

WE HAVE TO FIND THE DEMONIC DEMON DRAGON

WHERE IS HE, DO YOU KNOW WHERE TO FIND HIM

FIND FOUR NINJAS TO ASSIGN TO THIS MISSION

NINJA 1: BLIZZARD SNOW STORM SHIN-OBI

NINJA 2: DEMON NINE TAILED WOLF

NINJA 3: HEAVEN'S DESTRUCTION WARRIOR

NINJA 4: BIO-HAZARD SHIN-OBI

I HAVE CALLED ALL OF YOU TO THE HOKAGE OFFICE TO ASSIGN YOU FOUR NINJAS TO FIND THE REPLACEMENT FOR THE HOKAGE IS NAME IS THE DEMONIC DEMON DRAGON HE WAS THE HOKAGE SON HE WAS LAST SEEN IN THE LAND OF SNOW

OKAY.. DISMISSED

YES SIR....

HEAVEN'S DESTRUCTION WARRIOR: WE HAVE TO LEAVE NOW IN ORDER TO MAKE IT TO THE LAND OF SNOW BEFORE NIGHT FALL SO LETS GO

EVERYONE: RIGHT !!!

BLIZZARD SNOW SHIN-OBI: WHY DO YOU THINK HE PICKED US TO FIND THE HOKAGE'S SON

BIO-HAZARD SHIN-OBI: I DON'T KNOW WHY BUT WE HAVE BEEN ASSIGNED ON THIS MISSION TO FIND HIM NO MATHER THE COST.

DEMON NINE TAILED WOLF: HOW LONG UNTIL NIGHTFALL?

HEAVEN'S DESTRUCTION WARRIOR: JUST ABOUT TWO HOURS, WE ARE HERE WE WILL FIND HIM BUT WE ARE GOING HAVE TO SPLIT UP

EVERYONE: RIGHT...MOVE OUT

~BLIZZARD SNOW SHIN-OBI: DEMONIC DEMON DRAGON IM GLAD IM FOUND YOU

DEMONIC DEMON DRAGON: WHO ARE YOU... WHAT DO YOU WANT

~BLIZZARD SNOW SHIN-OBI: MY NAME IS BLIZZARD..IM HERE BECAUSE YOUR FATHER THE THIRD HOKAGE HAS BEEN MURDERED BY OROCHIMARU BUT APPARENTLY HE SEALED OROCHIMARU'S ARM SO HE CAN'T

PERFORM NO MORE HAND SIGNS. THE COUNCIL HAS SENT ME AND THREE OTHER NINJAS TO FIND YOU TO TELL YOU THAT THE POSITION IS YOURS NOW.

~DEMONIC DEMON DRAGON: WHAT!! IT CANT BE MY FATHER ISN'T DEAD...YOU'RE LYING

~BLIZZARD SNOW SHIN-OBI: IM NOT LYING TO YOU.....IM SORRY BUT OROCHIMARU HAS KILLED YOUR FATHER WE NEED YOU TO COME BACK TO THE DEMONIC LEAF VILLAGE TO TAKE HIS POSITION AS HOKAGE HE HAS WRITTEN YOU A LETTER AND IT STATED THAT..... MY DEAR SON DEMONIC DEMON DRAGON, IF YOU ARE READING THIS I HAVE PERISHED INTO A ETERNAL SLUMBER PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR BEING THERE IM SORRY BUT NOW IT'S OUR TIME TO BE HOKAGE YOU ARE DESTINED BY MY BLOODLINE. I LOVE YOU DEMONIC DEMON DRAGON...GOOD-BYE SON

~DEMONIC DEMON DRAGON: NO FATHER I WILL AVENGE YOUR DEATH I WILL DO WHAT IS DESTINED BY MY BLOODLINE LETS GO HOME.....

~BLIZZARD SNOW SHIN-OBI: I WILL SIGNAL THE OTHERS "NINJA ART: SIGNAL SNOW FLARE JUTSU"

EVERYONE: WHAT IS IT?

~BLIZZARD SNOW SHIN-OBI: NOTHING WE CAN GO HOME THE MISSION IS OVER I HAVE FOUND HIM AND GAVE HIM THE LETTER FROM THE HOKAGE HE IS READY TO GO HOME. LETS MOVE OUT..

EVERYONE: RIGHT LETS GO

~MEDICAL NINJAS: DID YOU FIND THE NEW HOKAGE REPLACEMENT?...... IS HE INJURED OR ON IN PERFECT HEALTH.

~BLIZZARD SNOW SHIN-OBI: HE'S FINE AND YES HE RIGHT THERE......HOW FAR ARE WE FROM THE DEMONIC LEAF VILLAGE

~MEDICAL NINJAS: IT'S RIGHT UP AHEAD ..... SIGNAL THE COUNCIL MEMBERS

~BLIZZARD SNOW SHIN-OBI: RIGHT!!...... NINJA ART: SIGNAL SNOW FLARE JUTSU

VILLAGERS: THEIR BACK WITH THE NEW HOKAGE

VILLAGERS: WOW LOOK AT HIM HE HAS A VERY DEMONIC AURA FLOWING OFF HIM

~DEMONIC DEMON DRAGON: WHERE IS MY FATHER'S BODY .....I WANT TO SEE HIM BEFORE YOU BURY HIM PLEASE

~MEDICAL NINJAS: SORRY WE HAVE ALREADY BURIED HIM.... BUT IF YOU LIKE WE WILL TAKE YOU TO HIS OFFICE WHERE YOU WILL BECOME THE FIFTH HOKAGE

~DEMONIC DEMON DRAGON: YES THAT FINE I WILL GO AHEAD LETS GO

~MEDICAL NINJAS: RIGHT!!... AS YOU WISH MY LORD

~DEMONIC DEMON DRAGON: YOU DON'T HAVE TO CALL ME THAT OKAY... IT'S NOT LIKE I AM HOKAGE YET.


End file.
